Mer de l'amour
by natsnomnom123
Summary: A well-off lawyer, Naruto Uzumaki, comes across the most beautiful girl he has ever seen on a night out in the city of Rapture and will do whatever it takes to win her over. Using his witty charm and playful attitude, he experiences his first love with a girl named Hinata Hyuga, who has a little more danger to her name than he expected.
1. Sweetheart's A Killer

**Chapter 1: **

_Sweetheart's A Killer_

He sat up flipping a coin in his hand with a look of boredom, looking for a thrill but not finding anything out of the ordinary, only the same old women that regularly visit the bar. He dusted himself off, took his last shot of his Chechnya Vodka, and gave the bartender a nod before popping his hat back on with confidence.

"It's on the house, but only for tonight, Naruto!" He said to him, cleaning a glass with a cloth.

"Ah! Well I guess I owe you one, Shikamaru!" He replied, waving as he walked away with a smirk.

As he exited the bar, he looked around. First checking the grand clock in the middle of the lobby that hosted several bars, one next to the other. Naruto preferred Shikamaru's because it wasn't as overpriced as the others, the self-entitled business men in the city were ridiculous when it came to pricing. It was only fifteen minutes to midnight; too early to go home, he figured. He had been stuck in an office all month; however, he couldn't complain as the view of the deep sea was soothing and work wasn't too difficult to get done. Rapture was like a dreamlike world, an impossible fantasy that he was living. He was living a life of riches in this city.

It was quite crowded out in the Welcome Center. Lots of women in their high waisted skirts, defining their slim waists, in their black heels, and red lipstick. They all laughed, drank champagne, chattered about what they had bought at Fort Frolic in one of those expensive French stores. Their voluminous and wavy hair, cut right to their shoulders, with a bit of a high twirl at the front, most brunette, while others varied from cute freckled redheads, to green eyed blondes.

But taking a better look around, he spotted a very rare sight. There was this beautiful girl sitting alone by the veranda of the Kashmir Restaurant balcony, just a few feet above him, enjoying a cup of what looked like tea. The dim lighting of the city wasn't doing her beauty justice, yet she managed to shine. She looked calm, thoughtful, like she was enjoying her time alone. Naruto decided he wouldn't disturb her yet. He wanted to observe her, really absorb every little detail of her face and beautiful, light creamy skin.

The jazz music that echoed from the restaurant romanticised his stalking, it seemed creepy to him to watch a girl from a far at first, but he couldn't help it. Her black hair had a violet shine to it under the lights of the city, and unlike all the other girls', it was long and straight, like fine silk. Her eyes were a very light grey color, also with a hint of violet but mostly from the lights that adorned the streets of Rapture, and her long lashes fluttered in a charming way.

Naruto couldn't help his male urges and decided to look her from the bottom up, but immediately blushed as he saw how smooth and slender her legs looked under her tight tube skirt that reached all the way to her waist and ended right below the knees. She sat like royalty, with her legs tightly pressed together, but he still was so enticed by the bit of skin showed; and her figure, it made him dizzy just thinking of it, not a perfect hourglass, she was still just as thick and healthy as the other girls, but her curves flowed in harmony. They were not too much, or too little, her shoulders were not too broad, so he imagined being able to wrap his arm around her without fail or awkward adjustment. He wanted to get to know this beautiful woman, hear her speak and watch her beautiful thin yet well defined and plump lips mouth every word.

Without hesitation, Naruto made his way into the Kashmir with a suave attitude, of course requesting a table next to her. The girl did not notice him sit at the table across from her, also by the veranda. She was intrigued looking down at the people that passed by, laughing, couples holding hands, young men joking and whistling at young girls that walked by, but immediately getting a terrible response from said females that drew giggles from the onlooking girl; however, he was planning to steal all of her attention once settled at his table. Before the waitress left to bring what he ordered, he whispered something in her ear,

"Excuse me miss, I would like you to bring the finest most expensive drink you have to that little lady over there-put that on my tab."

"Right away, sir." The waitress did what he commanded, a little confused as to what his motives were.

He watched eagerly as the girl looked at the green bottle of Moonbeam Absinthe. He saw her mouth move and hesitantly ask something to the waitress, with slight discomfort, and soon enough the waitress pointed at him.

Naruto waved at the girl and she looked away with a shy look. She dismissed the waitress and grabbed the bottle as she got up from her table. He gulped loudly, looking at her bodaciously sashay towards him, swaying her hips with each step. With a loud thud, she placed the bottle on his table, putting one hand on her hip.

"I don't drink." She simply says. Her smile is one of both defiance and playfulness, she didn't come off as menacing, rather very flirtatious.

"This is the drink the famous artist, Sander Cohain, drinks. Rarest kind here in Rapture, baby girl."

"And how is that supposed to change my mind?" She was slightly annoyed by the name he called her, but ignored it. Oddly enough, she enjoyed arguing with him. Maybe because of his good looks and witty charm, but that wasn't enough for her to get her interest.

"You should try it. It's truly a delicacy." He was still in shock that her voice was so soft and high pitched, very innocent sounding for such a lustrous girl.

"No thank you…" She hesitated for a second and asked, "What is your name anyway?"

He was delighted to hear that question. That mystery girl would soon have a name in his book, as well.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Big lawyer. Specialized in business partnerships." He extended his hand out to her, with a sly smirk and a sparkle in his eye. She slowly gave in, his beautiful, perfect blue eyes were mesmerizing. She had never seen a man with blue eyes such as Naruto, and his blonde hair was shaggy but attractive; he looked like a risk taking man, some one ready to have fun.

"Hinata Hyuga." Displaying her soft and feminine smile, she shook his warm hand. It was firm, yet gentle. He very kindly invited her to sit, which she did, to his delight, with certainty.

"You have quite the last name." He admitted, pouring himself a drink of the expensive liquor."

"Seems like you're well informed, then." She smiled to herself, holding her glass out for him to pour her some. He gave her a surprised expression but complied.

"I am a lawyer for many businessmen, like I said, sweethear-" He stopped when she gave him a look and corrected himself, "Miss Hyuga. So I've met your father a couple of times."

"Impressive." She admitted, "But I think we both know my father well enough to understand that if he saw you, his business lawyer and partner, drinking with his daughter on a wild Saturday night he would fire you. Even worse, end your career." She spoke in a very nonchalant way, as if trying to intimidate him.

"You think I don't know that, Miss? I could've payed the bill and walked right outta here the second I heard your name, but I'm still here, aren't I?"

She was even more impressed by his audacity to pull such a card, especially since he has met her stern and cold father. He was very protective his daughter, especially in this city where the youth is "out of control," according to him.

"That's true," She replied, "I think it's time I repay you."

"Repay me?"

"I've been friends with the owner of the restaurant, Brenda, since college. I'm sure she can let this one slide for a good ol' friend."

"So that must mean you like me." Naruto smirks, pouring himself another glass.

With a slight blush that was partially hidden by the blush she had already applied with her make up, she rubbed the back of her neck, "Maybe I do. Either way, I don't think you could ever win me over. Many have tried."

"That sounds like a challenge I'm willing to take." He whispered with a sultry voice as he leaned forward, closer to where she sat with a playful smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I'll have to change certain facts from Bioshock to fit the story, which I admit to, sorry to fans who won't like it. I understand.

**This story won't involve the characters from Naruto to meet and mix with characters from Bioshock.**

Rapture and the setting of Bioshock seemed appealing to me to write this story. Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue.


	2. So It Begins

**Chapter 2:**

_So It Begins_

The night continued, as the streets never seemed to empty; Rapture had an infinite liveliness to it. The young couple had decided to take a walk in Arcadia, and as the gentleman he was, Naruto paid for both of their entries to the Tea Garden.

"I've never been here before." Hinata admits in a quiet, shy voice as the two enter.

"Then you're in for a treat, Miss Hyuga. This place is the most relaxing and...romantic place in the city."

She blushed hearing him say it was a "romantic" place, wondering if he was indirectly taking her out on a date. The two had only known each other for a couple of hours. After finishing their drink at the Kashmir, they walked aimlessly and talked about their experiences in Rapture so far. She didn't want to tell him too much though, it seemed more exciting to let him do his research.

The two walked down the stone path in a calm manner and in silence, for Hinata was more interested in looking around. There were tiny lights on each side of the path, illuminating the way through the dim garden, and propped up on the trees and bushes. The quantity and variety of flowers she saw was astounding and, like an exploring child, she kneeled down to smell them all; they all smelled tropically delicious. The garden was quiet overall, except for the sound of a miniature waterfall that emptied into a stream and echoed in the distance, and the crickets and cicadas that sung their tune along with the rushing water. It was all quite relaxing.

"So how do ya like it, Miss?" Naruto grinned to himself knowing very well what her answer was going to be.

"It's fantastic." She looked up at him with a hearty smile that gave him a pleased feeling, like he had accomplished something great.

He helped her up and led her to a bench near the stream, letting go of her hand once she sat down. With her hands on her lap and an upright posture, she watched him walk over to a Jukebox nearby and slide in a coin.

Hinata's head tilted to the side a little, trying to figure out the song he had chosen, "I know that song…isn't it called 'Please Be Kind'?"

"You are correct, Miss. I see you know your Jazz." Naruto chuckled and sat next to her, keeping some distance between them to not make her uncomfortable.

"...so remind me why I'm here with you?" She teased him, a glint in her silvery eyes.

"Because you think I'm the most handsome guy you have ever seen and you like me-it's no secret Miss." He replied through bouts of laughter.

Hyuga was not very amused, but with a rueful smile, admitted her defeat this time. He was smooth with words, he _was_ a lawyer after all.

"I admit tonight was very entertaining thanks to you, Mr. Uzumaki-"

He stopped her, "Just call me Naruto."

Smiling, she nodded and continue, "Okay, _Naruto_, thank you for tonight but I must go home. It's very late."

"Let me walk you home, then." He offered.

Knowing her father, he was sure that their final destination was Olympus Heights, where only the wealthy lived.

Naruto, despite his above-average paycheck as a lawyer, decided to live somewhere more secluded and not give in to the hierarchy implanted in the civilians' minds. It was what Rapture meant, the best remain the best by their own means, profiting from what he or she created, and no one else could take that from them. The lower class were at loss currently, with no affordable health care and such. Many decided to ignore this issue, and Andrew Ryan, being the founder, saw no problem with what was going on; he believed these business owners were entitled to profit from their work.

Once reaching the apartment complex, Hinata stopped in front of the elevator and turned to face Naruto,

"Will I see you again?" She looked disappointed and disheartened.

"You can count on that, sweetheart. Don't worry." He placed his hand on her head caressing it all the way down to her neck, pulling her close to plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

From there, she simply waved goodbye standing in the elevator, and as the doors slowly closed, their gazes remained fixated on each other. The two were not ready to end this night.

She sighed once the doors closed completely and the elevator reached her floor. Once the elevator opened, Hinata ran to the edge of the balcony and looked down to find that Naruto was leaving the complex. Her shoulders slumped forward from the disappointment. Tonight went by too fast.

Hanabi, a brunette with grey eyes, much like her sister's, a thin figure, and stern looking features, enjoyed solitude. She rarely left the complex to go out like Hinata did; however, having her around was something she enjoyed even more than the seclusion. It was hard to explain the bond they had, almost like they could share thoughts and feelings no matter where one of them was. Tonight was one of those cases, she sensed something different, an event changed something significantly tonight, and she felt it from the pit of her stomach, to her tingling toes.

"I'm home!" Hinata called from the doorway as she took off her heels.

"Where have you been? I've been incredibly worried, there are muggers and thieves out in the streets and you just waltz in like-"

"Like I had the time of my life? Yes!"

Hanabi's eyebrows came together when she gave her sister a look of utter confusion, "Well will you tell me what happened?"

"I met this guy…" Her gaze drifted off, as if she was travelling through memories of the best night of her life. "I was having tea at Brenda's, and suddenly this guy with gorgeous blue eyes and crazy blond hair orders me a whole bottle of Moonbeam Absinthe."

"He must carry a lotta bread, huh?"

"Yep! He's a lawyer and he…"

Hinata stopped herself and her smile progressively faded with each second that ticked. She forgot that Naruto Uzumaki worked for her father. It would be virtually impossible for them to be...together. She just met him but he really wowed her. As for her sister, she wasn't sure how she would react if she told her.

"And what?"

"He kinda works for dad."

Hanabi stared at Hinata in deep thought. The two knew what this news meant. Last time Hinata had a boyfriend, her father sabotaged their relationship by hiring one of those "private showgirls" from Fort Frolic to seduce her beau. She vowed to never forgive her father once she walked in on the horrible scene...not that she was in love with the guy. She eventually moved on, and she could care less, especially now that she had her heart set on one man.

Naruto was different than all the other men in Rapture, and ever since she was a child, Hinata got what she wanted no matter what.

"I know what you're thinking…" Hanabi spoke after a long silent pause,"I don't agree with it, and I know things will end in a very nasty way, but…"

Hinata looked at her with hope-filled eyes, "But?"

"I promise I'll keep this a secret. You know we have always helped each other during difficult times, and this is no different."

With a wide grin on her face, Hinata hugged her sister with all her might. She thanked her for being so considerate towards her. She wasn't expecting Hanabi to do anything about her situation, but just knowing that she could trust her in case things did get complicated with her father made Hinata feel at ease.

"Just promise me one thing…" Hanabi whispered without breaking their hug.

"What is it?" Hinata whispered back.

"That you will be careful and take care of yourself...I have a bad feeling, like something bad is gonna happen…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

The song** 'Please Be Kind'** is actually in the Bioshock soundtrack, you can listen to it here: ** watch?v=zY6hi9rbe_4**


	3. Hiding

**Chapter 3:**

_June 28, 1958 _

_Hiding _

He tried to focus on the documents spread out across his desk but he just couldn't. Hinata was all that he could think of, but he was forced to focus on the job at hand as he spoke to a very demanding client,

"Investing in the manufacturing of plasmids will take you nowhere," Naruto explained to his customer, a wealthy man looking to get a part in the new marketing of DNA modification for 'superhuman' powers, "this is a very risky product, still in development, that not even Suchong has been able to perfect. Until the perfect scientist steps in, I doubt this will profit you."

The man was disappointed, but took his advice. Without much else to discuss, he left Naruto's office, scheduling another meeting to discuss of other opportunities to invest.

Naruto went about his usual business as professionally as he could for the past week, but when Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father, came to his office, Naruto broke into a sweat. His mind went blank, even though he was sure he could maintain his composure when seeing the man. He couldn't look into Hiashi's eyes for too long without seeing Hinata's own, squinting like they do when she smiles; however, the moment he decided to sit and drink with Hinata at the Kashmir, it was clear to him that this was a dangerous affair he was getting into. He could've backed out, but he couldn't let go of her.

"Mr. Hyuga, good to see you." Naruto greeted him with his usual confidence, shaking his hand firmly before sitting back down behind his desk.

"Good to see you too, Mr. Uzumaki. I haven't seen you in a while, any news?" Responded the rigid man while taking a seat and setting his suitcase by his feet.

"No...nothing out of the ordinary." Naruto explained, slowly gaining more confidence as he continued, even though images of his date kept appearing in flashes to him, "your business is doing well, I didn't expect such a large income after partnering with the new shops in Fort Frolic. I've received all the monthly letters with data to keep track of stocks, it's all going very well for you, Mr. Hyuga." The name rolled off his tongue the way it did when he spoke to Hinata. So many things reminded him of the beauty, her innocence, and her unique aura.

Hiashi smiled very slightly, his stone-like features softening. "Keep it up, Naruto," he says while sliding a check across the desk, "you are earning your pay excellently. I am glad to have you as a partner."

Naruto looked down and chuckled, "Thank you, sir." He scratched his head and saw Hiashi out of his office. He felt a bit light-headed, like the ground changed its slope every step he took. He considered having a drink, but after pouring himself a glass, the smell disgusted him.

Now he sat on his couch, eating the lasagna he had bought on the way home from work, flipping through the channels but ultimately turning off the T.V. He looked at the time, it read ten o'clock, but he wasn't looking to go to bed and call it a day. He had to see her tonight or else he was going to go crazy. He was on edge, what he and Hinata were doing was irrevocable. He wanted more of her, he wanted to touch her, he couldn't stop himself.

He changed into a clean suit, grabbed his most presentable coat from the rack and walked out without a hesitation. The short trip to Olympus Heights felt like an eternity to him, so the minute the tram stopped, he was jumping out and scurrying his way through the crowd and towards the complex.

So there it was, the elevator where he had last seen her and she had waved goodbye with a saddened look. He frantically searched around for the mailboxes of the complex until he spotted them in a corner next to the main entrance. There, he looked for 'Hyuga' until finding it with a plate that said, "Apartment 306, Floor 3." Without a second thought, he ran into the elevator and pressed the floor number furiously and repeatedly until the doors closed and he was taken up, deeper into the complex. He stepped out, running his fingers through his hair, and began to look at every door on the floor. Each time, he got closer and closer to it,

"_300, 301, 302_," he whispered to himself as he passed each door, "_303, 304, 305…"_

He abruptly stopped, taking deep breaths. _"306…"_ He whispered. He was only a ring away, he was frozen in place for a minute, thinking of what he was going to say to her. What if she wasn't home? What if she didn't want to see him? So many different outcomes clouded his mind even more than it was. But there was no room for doubts, he either rang the doorbell or walked away to sink in his own pity at home.

He shakily raises his index finger and pushes the button. No response, he stood there for a minute, but regret started to sink in.

Naruto looked down and figured she wasn't home. Turning around to leave, he recognizes this pain in his chest. As if something was twisting and turning. Then suddenly, he hears something that eases it,

"Naruto?"

That voice, that quiet and melodious voice that turned him softer than butter, called his name. He wasn't sure how to react, and after slowly turning to face her, he knew that he had to hold her in his arms. He ran to her. Wrapping his arms around her petite figure, and running his fingers down her silky hair. She was all he wanted the past week, the second he met her, all he wanted was her. To hold her warm and small hands, to walk with her and breathe in her delicious scent.

Hinata was a bit confused, just as happy nonetheless. She was just as needy for his presence, but she was also afraid. Was she going to go through the same heartache and her father's disdain?

She smiled softly also holding him and resting her hands on his back. "What a pleasant surprise, Naruto. What brings you here?" She whispers.

He broke the hug, still keeping his hands on her shoulders, "I missed you, Miss Hyuga. I wanted to spend another night with you like last time."

"You really caught me off guard tonight, but...why not?" She blushed as she was indecent when he rang the doorbell.

"So where would you like to go?" He immediately asks her.

"Not so fast, there! I have to get ready if we're going out."

Naruto chuckled, blushing slightly, "I suppose. Then I'll wait for you, Miss."

"Come in, I'll show you around." She smiled to herself as she welcomed him to her apartment for the first time.

The first thing he noticed where the kinds of plants they had growing by the window of the living room. They were all lined up with a name painted on each pot. The house was well-lit, with large bookcases, luxurious furniture and fine china.

"Who is this?" Hanabi's discreet voice resonated from the top of the staircase. It was quite large, splitting into two other staircases on each side like in a palace. Naruto simply waved with a shy smile,

"He's Naruto! Be nice to him!" Hinata yelled from her room.

Not much was said between the two, other than a simple hello and other common formalities. After that, Hanabi simply retreated to her chamber. He sat on the couch, wondering if maybe she didn't like him, not that it would matter, but she was Hinata's sister after all. He wanted to give a good impression.

"She's not a woman of words." Hinata explained, walking back into the living room with Naruto.

He was surprised when he looked at her. She wore a black dress that hugged her curves all the way down to her knees, much like the tube skirt she wore when they first met, with a small hole that exposed her cleavage, and a white belt tightly around her waist. Her braided hair was pinned up into a small bun, and bangs combed to the side. Her silvery eyes were accented by mascara, her plump lips looking more enticing than ever in red lipstick, and her cheeks were rosy with a light blush. She looked even more stunning than he remembered,

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" He complimented her.

Hinata laughed and rolled her eyes, "You flatter me, Naruto." She slipped on her white peep-toe heels, and took a couple of steps in them until they felt comfortable.

"So! Where to?"

* * *

The two enjoyed their 'Hop-Up' sodas, laughing as they made fun of things they passed by and told jokes to each other. Fort Frolic was especially busy this night, they could barely hear each other.

"You shoulda' seen my face the moment your dad walked into my office. I became a puddle of sweat and fear."

She giggled, "Gee, that doesn't sound too bad."

"Ironically, today was the first time I ever saw him smile."

"He hasn't smiled since my mother died," Hinata responded, not in a grim way, but pleasantly taken aback, "you are an incredible man."

"Nah," Responded a humble Naruto as he scratched his head, "I just do my job."

"And you do it well."

Naruto smiled and the two looked into each other's eyes for a moment, silently admiring. The reason why he had decided to bring Hinata here was to show her how to have fun in ways she had not before. She thought they were going to watch a play, or a show, but their first stop was the Casino. He showed her how to use the machines, straying away from the gambling, and going for the more friendly games the casino had to offer. They tried their luck and won over a hundred dollars at one of the coin machines,

"Oh my! I did it!" Yelled Hinata excitedly.

"What would you like to buy, Miss?" Naruto asked, holding out his arm for her to hook her arm around it as they walked towards the front desk to claim the money they won.

"Not sure, what do you think?"

"Hmm...I have an idea, but you'll have to see it for yourself Miss."

She smiled and nodded in response. They exited the casino with high spirits, both rejoicing in each other's company as if it was the first time.

Suddenly, Hinata scurried to hide behind Naruto whispering, "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?"

"My ex, he's here…we can't let him see us together…"

"And why is that Miss?" Naruto asked with dashed hopes. He wondered if she possibly still loved this other man.

"He could tell my father!"

"Shit…"


End file.
